Pan-demia de azúcar
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Kasumi miró su mano atípicamente torpe y en un instante tuvo su respuesta. Lo que sujetaba la perilla de la puerta…era una pata. La pata de un panda.


Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la escritura, la fantasía y el libre uso de la imaginación. Pero la razón principal de hacer esto es que es divertido.

Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:

..

Un One shot surgido por reto del taller literario.

.

Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

..

Aoi Fhrey presenta:

.

**Pan-demia de azúcar.**

Tras un sueño intranquilo Kasumi Tendo se despertó con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Se sentía pesada, como si hubiera subido de peso durante la noche. Abrió los ojos aun adormilada pero no descubrió nada fuera de lo común en su habitación.

Aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo extra para dormir así que cerró los ojos.

Ya casi dormida notó algo más. Su cama estaba deformada por el peso. Era como si el tío Genma en su forma de panda estuviera usando su cama. Pero no, ella estaba sola.

Ya resignada a iniciar un poco antes de tiempo Kasumi se puso en pie. Un atípico _"tump"_ sonó en el suelo como si no fueran los ligeros pies de siempre los que tocaban el piso.

Al tratar de abrir la puerta sus dedos sujetaron con dificultad la perilla…era casi como si no estuvieran diseñados para algo tan simple.

Kasumi miró su mano atípicamente torpe y en un instante tuvo su respuesta. Lo que sujetaba la perilla de la puerta…era una pata.

La pata de un panda.

Con un ligero temblor Kasumi encendió la luz y se miró al espejo. Y ahí devolviéndole la mirada e imitando cada uno de sus gestos estaba un panda.

Una copia exacta del tío Genma.

"Oh dios mío."

Varias preguntas llegaron en sucesión rápida a la mente de la joven. ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?, ¿por qué? El pánico oprimía el pecho de la joven. Pero el increíble sistema de adaptación K.T. entró en funcionamiento.

Nada de eso importaba; ella tenía pendientes por atender y si el tío podía lidiar con ello sin problemas Kasumi también.

Con pasos pesados e inseguros ella se dirigió al baño para obtener la respuesta más urgente. "¿El agua caliente la volvería a la normalidad?"

Tras varios pequeños accidentes el baño estuvo listo. Tenía que admirar la habilidad del tío para usar estas "manos" poco eficientes. Cerró los ojos y al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente sintió una pequeña sacudida interna. Cuando abrió los ojos vio su mano tan común como siempre.

Con un suspiro de alivio la joven continúo con su baño.

Pero…

Mientras los últimos restos de jabón se disolvían de su piel Kasumi consideró con más calma el incidente. ¡Era lo más emocionante que le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo! A ella, no a su hermana Akane. Ese pequeño impulso de adrenalina la había puesto más alerta y despierta que cualquier baño o taza de té. ¡Incluso el preparar el baño fue una pequeña aventura! Pero así de rápido como había llegado se había terminado.

¿O no?

Con una pequeña sonrisa picara Kasumi Tendo decidió extender un poco mas su pequeña aventura. Así que tomó un balde de agua y se salpicó con agua fría. Y para evitar que alguien tratara de "ayudarla" antes de tiempo le dio un pequeño ajuste a la llave del agua caliente. Ella conocía mejor que nadie la plomería y cualquier golpe a ese tubo haría una reacción en cadena que dejaría toda la casa sin agua caliente.

Con esa idea en mente fue a su cuarto para alistarse para un nuevo día. Ella podía ser un panda, pero nada impedía que fuera un (o una) panda linda.

oOo

Kasumi no tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar los sonidos normales de la casa. Varias pisadas frenéticas "y 3…2…1 sí, ahí va la tubería".

La joven vio caer al tío desde la planta alta directo al estanque. Lo que no estaba dentro de lo cotidiano era ver aterrizando a un segundo panda en el jardín.

"¿Ranma panda?"

Un sonido de caída se escuchó por las escaleras. Para cuando Kasumi miró encontró a un tercer panda corriendo hacia el jardín.

"¿Akane panda?"

Minutos después se escucharon más sonidos.

"Oh dios mío, también hay una Nabiki panda y un Padre panda. Esto va a ser muy divertido"—pensó la joven con una sonrisa— mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

Kasumi mostró con su silencioso ejemplo que el cambio no era impedimento para disfrutar un agradable desayuno. Lo que demostró ser útil: tío Genma le ensañaba a usar los palillos a su padre, Ranma y Akane discutían usando letreros. Nabiki estaba ensayando jugar con la pelota. ¿O estaba meciéndose en posición fetal?

"¡Las aventuras que ofrecía el día eran tantas! Podría ir de compras…y reírse un poquito de las reacciones de la gente…tal vez hasta gruñirle a ese vendedor de pescado nada amable".

Los felices planes de Kasumi se vieron interrumpidos por la risa del maestro anunciando su más reciente plan para dominar a Ranma convirtiéndolo en oso.

Lo que Happosai no esperaba ver es a varios pandas muy molestos en la sala.

Kasumi sabe que al maestro le aguarda mucho dolor así que no se queda a mirar. En su lugar sube a su habitación…con un poco de suerte aun podría ir de compras. Ella siente que la casa entera se estremece. Incluso para "la pandiza" que estaba recibiendo el maestro el movimiento es excesivo. La sacudida hace caer un pétalo de las rosas blancas en el escritorio.

Más fuerte…muy fuerte.

—Kasumi, despierta, está temblando y debemos salir al jardín —dice una preocupada Akane.

La joven solo asiente y se deja guiar fuera.

Después del susto los elogios son para Genma por haber sentido el sismo antes que todos. Kasumi parece perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin comenta.

—¿No sería divertido si todos nos convirtiéramos en panda?

**FIN.**

**Notas:**

Personalmente creo que Kasumi es mucho más que el dulce y despistado ángel que aparenta ser.

Solo me resta decir: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


End file.
